Bumblebee-Stripes
by Nightshot13
Summary: Ruby and Weiss go on a date, leaving Yang and Blake on their own to do whatever they want.


Stripes

As requested by my best friend, /u/giddyrolfey. Also the fact that everyone loves Bumblebee...right?

Finally, Ruby and Weiss had left. Blake and Yang had been waiting all week for them to go on their date, and they had finally gone. Yang had told them that they were going to be going on a date later, after they had left. However, while it was certainly a date, it wasn't the kind that Ruby was thinking of.

Blake was laying in her bed, asleep from the wait for them to leave. Now that the pair had left, Yang could have her way with her. She crept up from the floor into Blake's bed, wrapping here arms around her waist. "Blaaaake, Ruby and Weiss are gone~" she called, waking Blake up with a soft purr.

Blake said nothing, just turning her head to Yang and nestling it in her large, warm chest. Yang silently chuckled to herself, kissing Blake on the forehead and running her fingers along the inside of the waistband on Blake's shorts, tickling her ever so slightly. Blake's breath caught in her throat at the feel of Yang's touch, in a place where no one else could reach. Yang placed her leg over Blake's rolling them over and putting Yang on top. Her head immediately moved to make the kiss much more intimate.

Yang's lips first went to Blake's neck, kissing her quickly and lightly before moving to her mouth. She used her lips to spread her partners, sending her tongue inside to meet Blake's. They're tongues wrapped around each other, feeling and tasting.

Yang pulled up Blake's top, revealing her large pale breasts. Her mouth moved from Blake's mouth to her nipples. She placed her lips over them, sucking slightly and swirling her tongue, wetting Blake and filling her with ecstasy. While Yang's tongue was working on one, her fingers worked on the other, tweaking it and twisting it, sending waves of pleasure down to Blake's crotch, making her wet.

Next, Yang's fingers went to removing Blake's shorts and tights, as her lips and tongue switched between each nipple rapidly. As soon as Yang felt that they were undone, she ripped them off. She couldn't wait to get down there to feel her girlfriend, and make her scream and moan.

She sucked one more time, before moving her tongue down Blake's body to her legs, spreading them with hands and stroking the inside of her thighs, teasing Blake so much that her face became intensely red from the anticipation from having Yang play with her. She moved her hands up slightly, caressing Blake right next to the edges of her pussy. Yang's fingers were already soaked, and she hadn't even gotten inside her yet.

Now Yang's soaked fingers spread her lips, making Blake moan in ecstasy before sticking her fingers in, Blake moaning even louder from the feel of Yang's long fingers inside her, moving in and out, sending pleasure through Blake's body. Feeling Blake around her fingers made Yang almost as wet.

Her fingers moved in and out of Blake's body, wetter each time, the sound of Blake's moans of pleasure could probably be heard from outside the room. The next sound after that was Blake's scream of pure pleasure, nothing else. She rolled on her side, legs pulled up and her body quivering from her orgasm, soaking the sheets. As Blake was on her side, Yang removed her fingers from her and kissed her on her clit, making her rock once more before stopping.

After Blake had finished her orgasm, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, still breathing heavily. She moved to Yang, now laying on her back, and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her stomach as she moved her arms up and pulled Yang's tits out of her top, playing with and squeezing them, making Yang moan slightly.

Blake moved her hands down, removing Yang's spanks and revealing her plain yellow panties. She moved her hands back up, playing with Yang's boobs as she bit the side of Yang's underwear, pulling it down to her knees, before putting her hands on the inside of Yang's thighs and pulling them off fully.

Blake went back to her original position, squeezing Yang's tits as she kissed her inner thighs, making her pussy drip with her juice. Blake breathed in heavily as she moved her head ever closer to Yang, before putting her tongue out and licking the edges of her lips, making her moan even louder. She flitted her tongue along Yang a but more, licking up the juice that was spilling out of her pussy, before moving her tongue inwards to the source of Yang's juice, jerking her tongue about even more erratically. Yang's breathing picked up as Blake's tongue moved closer to her clit, warming her body to a burning heat of pleasure.

Yang let out a small yelp as Blake reached her clit, her tongue circling the bundle of nerves. Yang started breathing even faster, and it reached a higher pitch. But Yang had more stamina than Blake, and could go much longer. Blake flicked her tongue up and down over Yang's clit, making it vibrate just as she wrapped her lips around it and began sucking, making Yang effectively silent from the pitch of her moaning and screaming.

Just as Yang was about to reach orgasm, Blake stopped. She knew her girlfriend was much kinkier than she was, and Blake wanted to satisfy that. She removed the ribbon from her ears and caressed them slightly, as she put her head between Yang's legs and tickled her with the fur on them. Yang's breathing become much faster, and began turning over, in the moment before orgasm.

And Blake stopped again. She turned Yang over onto her front, her tits pressed against the spot that Blake had wetted earlier. Blake pulled Yang's arms back behind her and wrapped her ribbon around them, binding them together. Then she rolled onto her back and manoeuvred Yang so that she was sitting on Blake's face, still holding onto the ribbon.

Blake began licking and sucking on Yang's pussy and clit again, moving her head around so that her ears tickled the top of Yang's legs. Her girlfriend made a noise somewhere between a scream, a moan and a laugh, from the pleasure she was in. Blake continued to move her head, flicking Yang's clit with her tongue.

She moved her free hand to Yang's ass, giving it a firm smack as she rode Blake's face, her femcum running down Blake's cheeks as she licked Yang's pussy. She pulled her other hand down, arching Yang's back, exposing her pussy even more as she began to lick faster, rapidly switching between her pussy and her clit.

Yang's breathing and moaning became even more ragged and quick as she finally reached orgasm after Blake had edged her for so long. Her back arched and she let out a loud scream of absolute ecstasy as her body rocked over Blake's face, who continued to eat her out, extending her orgasm for even longer, soaking her face in Yang's juice.

As Yang's orgasm ended, she twisted the ribbon free from Blake's grip as she turned around and tore it off her, before grabbing Blake's legs and spreading them forcefully placing her mouth directly over Blake's pussy as she began to return the favour, sucking and licking Blake. While Blake was still in the throes of pleasure from Yang, she moved her head forward slightly as began to luck Yang at the same time, slapping her ass burying her face between her cheeks to reach Yang's pussy.

After having already orgasmed not long ago, they both reached it again quickly, their bodies quaking at the same time, tongue's still inside each other. But they both had to stop to yell out from the pleasure they couldn't take anymore. After that mixing of moans and screams, they stopped, not wanting to be caught in the act by Ruby and Weiss. But they still rested for a bit, Blake's face drenched in Yang's still flowing juices, and Yang resting her head on Blake's pussy, not wanting to be more than an inch away from it. But they still had to change the sheets. It wouldn't do for Ruby to wonder why they were so wet.

End.


End file.
